cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/MY Top Ten Cytus Achievements
No, I didn't lie about the Contribs' Chapter S being my next project. It's going to be my next COMPLETED project. Now, like Poly Terra is doing, I'm releasing a few entries that showcase my best achievements in Cytus so far (notice I said "so far" :|). Now, for those who are familiar with my previous countdowns, no, this isn't a remake of My Top Ten Important Cytus Landmarks. Those showcased what made me the Cytus player I am today, this is a showcase of what I think are my greatest scores in the game. And yes, I'm counting one-handed achievements and such in here. Enjoy! My Top Ten Cytus Achievements *10: Mastered Q on Hard within an hour of buying Chapter 8 I know Q isn't a hard song, but I had only Mastered a couple of Level 9 songs before purchasing the remaining chapters. And after a half an hour of browsing through the songs, I started attacking Q. And within the next 30 minutes, I had another Master under my belt. *9: Decent scores on the "Symphony Devils" (Revoluxionist, Requiem, The Purified) on Hard Yep, I have Full Combos on the first two of these songs, and a stretched A on what (in my opinion) is the hardest song in Chapter S by a mile, The Purified. You may not think it's that impressive, but I'm glad I managed these scores. Oh, and I also got 97 TP on two of them, and 95.5 on the third (I'll let you guess what the third is). *8: A Million Master on Gate of Expectancy on Hard Yes, this is up here. No, I don't care what you say. It took me around 40 attempts in a row before I could pull this off, and I remember just collapsing and burying my face in my hands when I finally did it. Heck, doing this brought me to Master other songs, like Biotonic and Parousia afterwards. *7: My performance on all versions of ∅ (Slit), Easy and Hard In terms of Easy difficulty, I've managed 99 TP on all three versions, and a Full Combo on ∅ (Slit) O with one hand. That's not much compared to Hard difficulty, however, where I've not only gotten 99 TP on ∅ (Slit), but also 960k on BOTH alternate versions. Yippie for me. Typing in the Slit symbol is a pain in the ass... *6: Getting an A on Musik, Hard, with one hand Now, THIS was insanely difficult. It may sound simple, but those double note chains are killers. Basically, here's how my attempts went every time: "Okay, I have to a decent amount of double notes in order to proceed. Okay, I did it! Now to only keep my combo through the note groups...DAMNIT!" *5: A Million Master on Ververg ver.B on Hard Sadly, I stopped caring a long time ago. All that matters: I MASTERED VERVERG II AAAAAGGGGGHHHH *4: My performance on all versions of Entrance, Easy and Hard So, yeah. 99 TP and a one-handed Master for all three versions on Easy, and Million Masters on two out of three versions of the song. As for the third...that would be Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B. And I got a Full Combo on it. I don't know about you, but I feel that this deserves at least a BIT of praise. Anyone...? Tough crowd... *3: Mastered every song in Chapter 0 on Hard (except for Megaera and ¡Azucar!) within about two hours of purchasing the chapter Go ahead and yell at me for including something this recent on the list, but this just blew me away. I got a Master AND 99 TP on Process, Infernus, and Blue Eyes, Mastered Violet on my third try, and I didn't even have to try for songs like Endless Journey and Diskord. Boosh. I find Megaera to be rather difficult, which is why I couldn't Master it. As for ¡Azucar!...I'd say partially the gameplay, partially the cover art. I'm sorry, but that's just indecent! *2A: My performance on both versions of First Gate on Easy and Hard To me, a Master on First Gate on Hard is enough. But in terms of crazy songs, I've really out done myself with Overdrive. On Easy, I've gotten a Master with two hands and an A with one hand. On Hard? 975000 points. I'm aware that my performance is dwarfed by some others (why, Clayton...), but keep in mind that I'm not the best. Far from it, actually. *2B (a second second entry since it's a very recent event): Getting an A on Twenty One, Hard, with one hand Probably my most hated song in Cytus due to its not very "Level 7" like diffculty, and I managed an A on it...with one hand. Where do I even begin...I'm just amazed. It took about twenty one attempts (more like 121...) and a lot of screaming, but I did it. I (somewhat) conquered Twenty One. *1: My performance on ALL of Chapter K Oh, boy. Where do I begin... I'm completely aware that Chapter K is not a hard chapter, but I'm just stunned with my results on the songs here. So, let's list off my achievements, shall we? Firstly, Masters on all songs except for The Red Coronation, which I have a Full Combo on. Not good enough? Okay. 99 TP on all songs Level 7 and under on Hard (except for Music. The Eternity of Us :P). Still not good enough? Okay. I've gotten a Master on The Way We Were, Forbidden Codex, Knight of Firmament, Lord of Crimson Rose, Predawn, The Fallen Bloom, AND Music. The Eternity of Us with ONE HAND. Now, if that's not good enough, then I give up. So, that's that. Hope you all enjoyed. My NEXT project: Isn't going to happen anytime soon... Category:Blog posts